tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 3
Chris McLean takes 12 brand new teens to Camp Wawanakwa to compete against 12 faves in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 12, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final two will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott and Indie after their Season One and Season Two victories?? Contestants Faves #Courtney - The Strategist - FameFlame #Elizabeth - The Animal Lover - JustLittleOlMe #Evalyn - The Smart and Stylish Girl - Natedog14 #Gale - The Ruthless Antagonist - Owenandheatherfan #Hanna - The Fun Girl - TotalDramaFan90 #Jason - The Gift From God - Reddude #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Stacy Ann - The Kind Model - Nduke #Vice - The Help - Mrodd #Zorbel - The Escaped Convict - Mister.. E. #'Scott - The Musician - Bridgette_dj10 - Eliminated - Day 1 - 23rd Place' #'Avi - The Perfect Guy - AverageHero - Voted Off - Day 1 - 24th Place' Fans #Alisa - The Refrigarator - Bakura13 #Christian - The Risk Taker - BlazeHead 51 #Connie - The Determined Girl - Zoomer72 #Gwenllian - The Welsh Girl - BR222 #Jake - The Aspiring Actor - Zannabanna #Kaitlin - The Gold Digger - EnTrey #Kai - The Sarcastic Jock - Omgdeadpeople #Maybelline - The Fierce Red-Head - Puffles Rule #Nathan - The Strategist - XrosHearts #Stephanie - The Power Player - Sunslicer2 #Tori - The Surfer - TDALindsayfan1 #'George - The Religious Freak - Jaxswim - Voted Off - Day 2 - 22nd Place' Inactivity Strikes Miss three votes, and you're out!! *Safe: Alisa, Christian, Connie, Courtney, Elizabeth, Evalyn, Gwenllian, Hanna, Jake, Jason, Kai, Kaitlin, Liam, Maybelline, Nathan, Stacy Ann, Stephanie, Tori, Vice, & Zorbel *'1 Strike: Gale' Contestant History Elimination Table Episode 1: The All-Canadian Faves & Rejects Faves (1) Stacy Ann: It's so great to be back! Hanna: Hi everybody!!! :) Evalyn: Hey Guys! Hanna, do you Remember my sister,Susan, from last Season? I can't believe she made it farther than me! Hanna: Yep I know her! To bad I didn't get to hang out with her much. Courtney: I'M BACK!!! :D Hanna: OMG! Your Courtney!!! Hi! Elizabeth: Hi everyone!! Great to see you all again! :) Hanna: :O I'ts you! Elizabeth! Liam: Hey guys! It feels great to be back here! Zorbel: Meh. It's good to be back, I suppose. Courtney: OMIGOD! It's Hanna! You actually won! Elizabeth! :D *hugs her* Ew... Zorbel. Vice: Not going to give in... Musn't become a follower not this time... *Looks around and sees Stacey Anne* Somebody kill me now! Avi: Hey, Vice! Hey, Elizabeth, nice to meet you! Hey, Hanna! Hey, Stacy Ann! Zorbel: *to Courtney* What's your problem? Scott: Courtney! Elizabeth! I missed you two so much!! Its good to be back! Jason: *throws arms into air* The best contestant has returned to claim his rightful throne! ^_^ Scott: Oh sup Jason? I actually kind of missed you, surprisingly (CONF) I like Jason and all, but no doubt if I put any trust in him I will probably get a dagger of perfection in my back Stacy Ann: Hey Vice! I got a boyfriend now! Sorry about last season, I was just really lonely and my attitude has changed a lot! I hope we can be friends, and I was so sad when you got eliminated! Elizabeth: *dashes over to Scott and gives him a hug* Wonderful to see you again! :D *turns to Jason* Hey, how've you been? *wonders* *hugs Hanna and Courtney* Yep! It's me!!! ;D How've you both been? Avi, Vice, Stacy Ann! *hugs all of them, too* Hanna: You were my favorite in season 1! :D Vice: *Weakly smiles while being hugged* Uh, hey... Fans (1) Tori: It's great to meet y'all! Kai: Hello Everyone... Kaitlin: Sup y'all? I hope I get to meet Avi... He's so hot. Nathan: Hi! Nice to meet you! Kai: hello people it's great too meet you *Rolls eyes* anyways..If nobody knows my name ...My name is Kai Maybelline: Hi, I'm Maybelline. Nathan: Hi! I'm Nathan. Kai: Well hello Maybelline and Nathan. Nathan: So... Kai: What? Maybelline: So do you guys have a gameplan? Alisa: Hello, it is very nice to meet you all! Kaitlin: Howdy, Alisa. And my gameplan: Step 1: Meet a cute guy. Step 2: Make out with said cute guy. Kai: Soo your Gameplan is too kiss guys...And hook up with them ... Stephanie: *shrugs* If it works for her... Nathan: Maybe we should team up and form an alliance just incase our individual plans fail. Alisa:*Stands in a T formation* Kaitlin: *stares at Alisa for a moment* ...Okay. Well, that's probably a good idea, Nathan. I'm in (but I am in no way attracted to you). Alisa:*Opens eyes, and gasps* Oh no! It appears I've fallen asleep again! There must be something wrong with my Wir- Never mind! Gwenllian: It's great to be here like. Who saw last season on the telly like? Alisa: I did! I saw it on iTunes (Something like that) You say like a lot.*Laughs* Gwenllian, So, and I'm Welsh, like innit love? Flipping heck, this place is like, dirty. Alisa: Yes, yes it is. Kai: Yup what you said Gwenllian is it ok if I call you like Gwen for short and soo...Since its fans vs Favorites who's your Favorite Maybelline: (to the boys of the team) Guys, go get some fire and wood and make a fire. I'm starting to get really cold. Alisa: My favorite of the favorites is Scott! Mess Hall Elizabeth: *Sits down and eats a hearty, wholesome meal with all the food groups. Sneaks a bag of corn and several cans of sardines out for her bird friends when she's done eating. Looks around at the empty hall for now.* Hellloooooooooo! Ellooooo! Llloooo! Looo. Oo. :D Great echo! Ko. O. :P Kaitlin: *walks in, looks at Elizabeth uncaringly* Hey. Kai:*walks in gets somthing too eat* Hanna: *Walks In* Hi girls! :) Alisa:*Walks in* Oh, wait, this is the mess hall? I can't eat.*Leaves* Kaitlin: *looks through the buffet that is supplied for the contestants* This makes all of those organic and soy foods I eat to stay thin look edible. '' Avi: Hello, everyone! Kaitlin: *smiles when she sees Avi* Oh, hey. You're... Avi, right. *moves uncomfortably close to him* I'm Kaitlin. Avi: Um... Hi? *gently pushes her away* It's nice to meet you. Kaitlin, was it? Kaitlin: *realizes her mistake in her previous approach* Yep. You were really great last season. I was rooting for you the whole way. Avi: Thanks. Hopefully I can win this season. Kaitlin: Yeah... Sorry, but, I'm gonna have to root for ''myself ''for now, as selfish as that must seem to someone as great as you. Kai: OoOoOo Avi: I can respect that. I'm not going to judge you when I've just met you, since I'm sure there's a lot to like about you. : ) Nathan: Hi Avi! I'm Nathan a big fan of yours. Avi: Cool, nice to meet you Nathan. : ) Confessional Maybelline: I am spicy like a firecracker and will sting you like a bee if you mess with me! I'm not the type of person that will let you push me around and will not settle for anything less than first place, so them hookers better watch out for the 'Italian Stallion'! I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what to do or how to vote, they will be following my orders! I'm playing this game to win. Nathan: Wow this is the competition *Does an evil yet childish laugh* they'll all be squashed under my foot. Kai: Yeah I not like going too be too Nosy because I don't want too go too early in the game.. Maybelline: If I'm right we have 5 guys and 7 girls, us girls can dominate if we vote together. Kaitlin: So, if there's one person I wanna go out with here, it's Avi. He's so hot, and I bet he's pretty rich, too... Alisa: Wait, why does my stereotype calling me a refrigerator? *Holds her head and closes eyes,* Oh my user is so dead! Kai: Refrigerator what does that mean is Alisa a refrigerator? *faceplams* I don't get her Sterotype (Her stereotype means that she- *The message that Bakura13 is trying to say has been blocked due to ancient egyptian spoiler attacks*) Nathan: Step 1 complete.\ Alisa: Calculating overall chances of wins. *Closes eyes, then opens) Chances of winning 50/50. Scott : Am I worried about being eliminated? Of course, I mean I am the only previous winner, of course people are going to target me, I just hope I can make it to around merge, then I would be proud of myself, I will fight hard though and at least I have Courtney and Elizabeth with me Alisa: I am hoping that I will at least get past merge. If I don't the people back home will dismantle me! Kai: My Plan soo Far is too have a Tiny group of friends... Christian: (CONF) i hope i can win...but it's tight competiton...i'll have to walk on safe ground. Elizabeth: I'm hoping that my birds won't be penalized from helping me. They're great guides, though. They can see for miles around, and help me find shiny objects! :P They're also a fabulous distraction whenever I need them. :) *feeds a flock of her birds with birdseed and fish* Avi: So, I'm sure people expect me to make another alliance. But, I'm not exactly sure ''what my plan is this season. I guess right now I'm just going with the flow. On another note, I didn't now I had fans. It's kinda cool :P Challenge WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW AT 9 PM EST!! Chris: Your challenge is to jump off this cliff into the water below! The first team to have 8 of their members jump wins immunity! The losers will go to the elimination ceremony, and the two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated! GO! Faves Jumping Stacy Ann: *jumps* FAVES, WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS THING! Avi: Yeah! *jumps* Vice: *Pulls out a book titled`, ``How to be Indepedant for Dummies``* Step one, do a high-risk stunt. *Looks down* I hope this counts, *Jumps* Hanna: *Jumps* Yahoooo! Elizabeth: *runs and jumps* Wheeeee!! :D Courtney: *jumps with no ease* Zorbel: *jumps, rather easily* Fans Jumping Kaitlin: *waves to Avi, and jumps* Kai: *jumps* Too easy.. Jake: *jumps and dives down into the water* Stephanie: *shrugs and jumps down into the water* Nathan: Well this is for the team. *Jumps* Maybelline: *jumps and dives into the water* We better not lose... Alisa: Oh no! I'll short circuit if I touch water! I have to try....*Jumps and screams* Kaitlin: *in the water, wearing super cute new bikini she got at... nevermind* C'mon fans! Alisa:*Lands in the water and short circuits* Gwenllian: *Jumps* Tori: *jumps* Christian: (jumps and dives into water) Chris: And the Fans win immunity! Vote (1) Chris: Faves, it's time to vote! The two people with the most votes will be eliminated!! Vice: *Continues to read from the book* Hmmm, I see... *Goes over and starts to whisper to Stacy Ann* Stacy Ann: *leans in* What's up? Vice: *Leans in more and kisses Stacy Ann* That's what. CONF: I vote for Avi. Stacy Ann: *kisses back* You're so sweet! :) Sorry Avi, but you are a huge contender this season, I vote for you. *votes Avi* Hanna: (CONF) Hmm, this is a tough one but, Avi. Im sorry! Jason: (Conf) *scoffs* I leave these imbeciles to do one challenge by themselves and they send me to Elimination! My vote shall go to Scott; this vote is entirely personal. Elizabeth: (CONF) Wow. This is going to be a difficult season. I was in alliances with some of these folks, and now I have to vote some of them off. *thinks for a while* I guess I have to go with the majority, since I'm late putting in this vote. I guess I'll vote with Vice, Stacy Ann and Hanna. Sorry, Avi. You are a huge contender, like Stacy Ann said. Liam: (CONF) My vote goes to......Avi. Vice: (Conf) *Checks something off in his book* Step One, Find a girl who will do anything for you... I will be indepant! Elizabeth: *wanders over to Vice* Hi Vice! I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth, and these are my birdies! *gestures up in the air at some birds* Stacy Ann: *kisses Vice again* I'll do anything for you!! :D Avi: I vote Hanna since she made it farther than me last season, making her the bigger threat, technically.ey Vice: *Smiles at Stacy before walking to see Elizabeth* They are adorable birdies too, it is wonderful to meet you. Elizabeth: *hugs Vice* So, what do you do for a living? I'm a bird trainer. Falconry is my favorite part. :D Liam: *gives Elizabeth a rose* Here, madame. Zorbel: (CONF) Meh. I vote Avi Elizabeth: Awww! <3 Thanks, Liam! *takes lovely rose and sniffs it* Courtney: I vote Avi. I know my cousin was in an alliance with him, but still. :/ Sorry, bro, but maority rules. Scott (CONF): I vote for Jason, do I trust him at all? No, should anyone else? No. Evalyn: Avi Avi: Guess I'm going home then. I really thought I'd win this season too, instead I'm the Ezekiel. I wish I had gotten to know some of you more, but obviously you didn't want to get to know me, so... So long and here's to season 4! Chris: Avi, you have been eliminated! But you must now either eliminate Hanna, Jason, or Scott in order to break the tie in votes!! Avi: Well, then, I'll bring Scott with me, only because he's already won a season. Sorry, man. Scott: I guess I saw it coming, I would have chosen the clear antagonist of the three Chris: Avi & Scott, it's time go! *catapults Avi & Scott* 22 remain! Episode 2: We Are The Chumpions Faves (2) Vice: So much more silent this time around... Zorbel: Well... I survived, so I'm happy. Hanna: Back from the mess hall! There really wasn't much breakfast out. Fans (2) Maybelline: Are you serious right now? Yesterday I said to get wood and make a fire, nobody has gotten it! Kai:*Says in a Scarcastic voice * What me too get you wood your majesty? Maybelline: Yes peasant. Kai: Ok..*walks too mess hall* (XD) Maybelline: I'm coming with you, maybe we can talk about things... (This should be fun) Maybelline: *walks here from Mess Hall* (to Christian) Go get me my fire and wood now! Kai:*walks here form Mess Hall Too* May why do you need wood again? MAybelline: First of all, I never got the wood I asked you to get peasant! Second of all, Christian best be getting it. Kai: I'm not a Peasant... Christian: neither am i!, you got legs!, use em! Maybelline: Whatever, but you'd both better sleep with one eye open peasant and the peasant's dog (Christian, lol). Kai: *Yawns* Ok tell me more I yawn When I get exicted ...*Rolls eyes* Christian: same here...when i care... Kaitlin: *yawns* Yeah. What Kai said. *Smiles at Kai* Maybelline: I love to break it to you Kaitlin, but despite Kai looking like a boy, he is really a she! (LOL!!!) Christian: O_O Kai: *Rolls eyes* Soo what I have short have and A boyish name soo what you don't look Any better Freckles Connie: Team, I think we can all agree that we should attempt to win the next challenge. Imagine if we could take out ALL the favourites before the merge! That would be awesome... but let's stick to realistic goals. Our first: winning this challenge. Agreed? Jake: Agreed! *goes over to Connie and whispers* Would you like to start an alliance with me? :D Kai:Ok Connie.... Jake: *whispers to Kai* Would you like to join me and Connie's alliance? Maybelline: (to Kai) Are you kidding me, I'm gorgeous! (to Connie) Then we WILL win the challenge. Kai:(Too Jake) I'll think about it (Too Maybelline) *Smirks* Yeah and the next moment all of the guys here will fall for you...*rolls eyes* Gwenllian: *Whispers to Connie* Alliance? Can I join? :D Kaitlin: Really? That's ''supposed to be a girl? *squints at Kai* That explains why he was sleeping in our room. I thought he was just a perv. *looks at Jake* Now ''you're ''gorgeous. Kai:*Death Glares at Kaitlin* I'm a She Kaitlin: Yeah, I'm sorry, girl. But, hey, now we can talk about boys together! Tori: Wow... lots of drama. I think I'll step out for awhile. Kai:OK... Nathan: *Whispers to Jake* Can I join the alliance? Jake: *whispers to Nathan* sure :D Maybelline: You can't be serious, you don't tell everyone about the alliance or else they'll want to join. Jake: We're trying to expand it. MAybelline: Then I'll join it! Jake: okay :D Kai:*Just sits here and waits for the challenge* Mess Hall Kai:*Sits down* Maybelline: We have the laziest guys ever on our tribe. They are worthless, I want to vote them out. Maybe we can invite some of the other girls on our team to join us? Kai:yeah yeah sure but Nathan is the Harding working of the guys *whispers Too May* George has not some anything yet... Hanna: *Comes in* Morning Newcomers! :) Kai: So..you must be Hanna from last Season you played a great game last season and I'm serious Maybelline: (to Kai) Oh I see Hanna, hey Hanna over here! We were just talking about voting off the guys out, what do you think? Hanna: Definitely! I love girl power! :D Maybelline: So Kai, who should our first target be? Kai:*whispers too May* George Maybelline: Cool beans, when I see the other girls I'll tell them to vote him off. Now go get my wood and make me my fire please! Kai: Do I look like a Peasant too you Madame? you can get a Guy too do it. Maybelline: Are you serious right now? Don't you ever raise your voice to me again, you little... *stops* Ok, go get my fire and wood now or else! Kai: I did not raise my voice and do I look like a butler Zorbel: *walks in, sits down, and sips a soda he has in his hand* I'm trying to quit drinking... Maybelline: *sees Zorbel and walks back to Fans camp* Ugh, I can't stand you people!! Kai: *Too Zorbel* Well your doing an ok job....If you keep drinking Soda Water or Juice you will get your mind off alcohol... Vice: Hello my ladies and lord. Kai: Hello you must be Vice from last Season Vice: Well, I'm not really sure who else I could be? Kai: Meh I knew you were I guess I'll go back too the fans camp then...*Walks too the Fans camp* Tori: *takes a seat at an empty table with some food* Alisa:*Sits at a table, but doesn't eat anything* Confessional Kai: Ok well Avi and Scott got the boot..and Kaitlin likes Avi..Hopefully there's not going too be any Crying.. Maybelline: If I could convince these people to do this, I can convince them to vote who I say! Kai: Even know I where old chothes I'm no peasant! Hanna: Wow, I almost got the boot last night. I hope people don't see me as a threat because of last,season. Maybelline: Kai is my little peasant follower, she will do what I say when I say it. (She will keep Kai for the long run, maybe...) Vice: Awks... Kai:Poor Zorbel.... Christian: i was lucky to survive the last elimination...but Scott and Avi got far the last two seasons so they were huge threats anyway. Maybelline: Oh my gosh... these brats (Kai) are so annoying! Kai: Freckles (Maybelline) Is Such a B..I.... Kaitlin: Well, with Avi gone, I'm gonna need to find someone else to be unhealthily obsessed with... Kai's lookin' pretty cute all of the sudden... Jake: I need to find someone to have an alliance with. *reads over his script for his broadway show that will be performed in a month* Kai: Gee thanks Kaitlin for calling me a he *Rolls eyes* I'm a Girl Kai is Short for Kylie but Kai is better because Kylie is a girly name.... Tori: I'm kind of a loner... not used to being that way. I'm usually the popular one, especially on the beaches... guys hit on me all the time. (BTW, I might not make the challenge tonight... Just letting you know before hand... If I do, then don't pay attention to this...) Alisa: I wonder if anyone is coming on to me. I hope I'm a target on anyone's alliance. Kai: Oh Wow....Why would Jake tell everyone about the allience We may have the Team Swap soon...-_- I would have join but Freckles is in it..... Challenge '''WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW NIGHT @ 5:30 PM EST!!' Chris: Your challenge is simple. Row across the lake! You must have successfully done it with a minimum of 35 lines! GO! 'Faves Rowing' Stacy Ann: *rows* LET'S DO THISS Vice: *Helps Stacy row* Yes, pooky, we can do this, as a team. Hanna: *Rows* Stacy Ann: Thanks babe! *kisses Vice and rows* Vice: *Weakly smiles* Hey Hanna. *Rows* Hanna: Hi! *Rows* Stacy Ann: It's rowing time, rowing time, rowing time! *rows* Hanna: Yep! *Rows* Stacy Ann: Come on faves, let's win this thing! *rows* Liam: Woo hoo! *rows* Hanna: *Rows* Liam: *rows* Stacy Ann: GOOOOO *rows* Hanna: *Rows* We can do this guys!.:D Vice: Wouldn't it be better if we lost? And got rid of a weak player? Hanna: *Rows* Uh, well.... Liam: I am the worst on my team! *rows* Hanna: *Shrugs and Rows* Liam: Well, who agrees? *rows* Stacy Ann: Who do we get rid of. *pushes Liam away and rows* Liam: What was that for? *rows* Vice: Gale, no doubt. Together we are strong, but I do not want to carry some one to the end. Liam: But didn't my buddy Alex get you voted off? Stacy Ann: *rows* I'm not throwing a challenge. We are not Team Victory, NO THANK YOU. Hanna: *Rows* Liam: *rows* Stacy Ann: *rows* THIS IS FOR SCOTT! :@ Vice: Stacy Ann, honey, come on. You know you don't want to win. *Embraces* Stacy Ann: *lays down on Vice* But baby, I came here to win, I mean, you voted me off last season... I'm not so sure throwing challenges is my best chance at winning.. Plus at merge the fans will team up and outnumber us. *rows* Liam: *rows* Stacy Ann: Ya know what? I came here to win, and I'm not gonna throw any challenges Vice.. baby you did great last season... can we just win this one challenge? :| *rows* Liam: *begins to cry* Vice: Fine, honey, what ever you say... *Pulls out his book* Step two... Well that aint happening. Liam: *cries* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????? Stacy Ann: *rows* Liam, will you just shut it and row? We're so close to the finish line! :D Liam: *cries* I am sorry...but I just can't handle the stress! DO YOU HEAR ME? STRESS! Hanna: *Rows* Yayy! Stacy Ann: *rows and crosses the finish* YES! Chris: The faves win immunity!! Hanna: Good Job Team! :D 'Fans Rowing' Kai: *Rows* Woo hoo... go fans.. Stephanie: *helps row* Faster! Kai:*Rows*..... Alisa:*Rows* Why must every challenge involve water? I HATE WATER! Kai:*Rows* Well Why do you hate water soo much it wouldnt kill you and the Favorites are in the lead.. *Rows* Alisa:*rows* Actually it will kill me. Trust me, I know. Kai: Ohh ..... *rolls eyes* My Bad *Rows* Alisa:*Rows* Kai: *Rows* Jake: *rows* Kai:*Rows* *whispers* Jake you know you asked me somthing about a you know what i Accept..... and if we lose George should go... Jake: *Rows* *whispers* Okay. Make sure to tell the rest of the alliance. Stephanie: *rows* Jake: *rows* Kai:*Rows* ( I got too go its a Beautifel day today and i want too go swimming) Jake: *rows* Vote (2) Chris: Fans, it's time to vote!! Jake: (CONF: I'm sorry but since my alliance is voting George, I'm voting for him.) Kai:Well i Vote for George he did nothing... Christian: (CONF) i feel guilty for doing nothing but i'm gonna have to vote for George. Alisa: Ignitiating voting mode......George........Mission complete...... (CONF) Tori: George... sorry... Maybelline: (CONF) Well I said I wanted George out, so it's going to be George! Gwenllian: (CONF) I vote George. (Sorry for not doing the challenge, I was at my friends house till 3:30 am ) Kaitlin: (CONF) I suppose I'll vote for George. He isn't that cute. Nathan: (CONF) I vote George. Connie: (CONF) Sorry, but I vote George. Stephanie: (CONF) I vote for George... I was told to for some reason. Chris: Wo..ww. George, time to go! *catapults George* 21 remain!! Episode 3: Say Eye Faves (3) Hanna: Great job on last time team! Courtney: IKR? *high fives* Elizabeth: *embarassedly* Yay that we won! Sorry I wasn't there. I think I was feeding my birdy friends. Awesome job, tho!! :) And, "eye?" Zorbel: Safe another week. *smiles* Fans (3) Kai:Well..let's hope that we can win the next challenge.. Kai: Im going too the mess hall... *walks the too mess hall* Tori: *walks after Kai* Wait up! Mess Hall Kai:*Sits down at a table* Hanna: *Comes In and sees Kai* Hi Kai!.:) Kai:*Sees Hanna* Hello Hanna... Tori: *sits with Kai* Hi, Kai! Kai:Hi tori....:3 Hanna: Today is such a wonderful day..... Kai:Yup *Rolls eyes* Sorry...Habit... Hanna: It's alright. Kai: Ok thanks for understanding and I wonder what the next challenge is.. Hanna: Me too. *Eats eggs* Kaitlin: Man... None of the boys on our team do much... Kai:No...Really! *Rolls eyes* only some boys do somthing...*Whispers too Kaitlin* But I feel that the girls on our team are doing most of the work... Jake: I help.........*goes over his lines for his broadway play* Kai:I know.....your the guy who helps the most....Meh let's not talk about this before it gets into a useless fight Confessional Hanna: Final 21! It's not much of a milestone but hey, I'm still here! :D Kai: Final 21...Big Whoop aleast I'm here I need too watch my back...Hopefully That Mutt Maybelline those not Call me Peasant...Again if she does Im going too... Elizabeth: I see the challenge time this time. I won't be sleeping on the beach while watching my bird friends nest and feed this challenge! ;) Zorbel: I believe I'm at the bottom of the "Totem Pole" on the Faves team, hopefully I can pull my weight and manage to get by. Tori: It's time to start playing this game. Kai: I'm only nice too those who are nice too me or smart and ugh... My eye rolling is becoming a habit because in my school I'm usually surrounded by Idiots... Challenge WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW NIGHT @ 9 PM EST!!